Talk:Link
Where did the Main Image come from?--Herbsewell 00:28, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :Super Smash Bros. Brawl. I figured that a 3D image like the main image on Princess Zelda's page would be best, and being SSBB Link looks the same as TP Link, I thought it would be the best image to use. ::I was wondering why it looked so much like the link from SSBB. Are you sure there aren't any 3D images of Link from Twilight Princess. If you notice, the Link from Super Smash Bros. isn't as detailed as the one from Twilight Princess.--Herbsewell 02:12, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :::I'm looking everywhere, but there are no good enough full body images from Twilight Princess. ::::I couldn't find one either, but I got one from SSBB that was a little more detailed.--Herbsewell 19:43, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :::If one can be found, I think one from Twilight Princess should be used. Morgoth14 00:10, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Different Forms? I’m just wondering. Should we have other articles about the different forms of Link, such as Zora Link, Wolf Link,Fierce Deity Link (etc)? Ganondorf has a separate article about Ganon, and Zelda has two separate articles about Sheik and Tetra despite just being different forms of there usual self, so why not Link?:--ShutUpNavi :I think so. What about the diffrent roles that Link plays throughout the series?--Herbsewell 20:28, 31 January 2007 (UTC) *O.K I am going to try and make an article about one of Links alternate forms sometime today (although I see someone already made a Wolf Link article). About having multiple articles about different Links (such as the hero of time, the hero of winds, etc) I don’t think we should. First off that would probably replace this article with 10 smaller ones. Secondly we obviously know we would name W.W Link is the Hero of Winds and O.O.T/M.M Link the Hero of Time, but what about T.M.C Link, A.L.T.T.P Link, and L.O.Z/A.O.L Link? Also we don’t know if F.S and F.S.A Link are the same Link or different ones. We couldn’t write an article about them without going against a neutral point of view. Finally if we have multiple link articles then we would have to have multiple Zelda, Ganon, Tingle, Malon, and Zill articles. If we did this then we would end up with 50 different pages about 10 different characters. Overall I think it’s not needed, overcomplicated, and unnecessary.--ShutUpNavi 17:13, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Visual Problems I'm seeing some severe visual problems on this article. The sidebar and the contents are merged together in one massive clutter. Could someone try to fix the layout? It looks even worse with the Internet Explorer browser, and I'm using Mozilla Firefox... --Altar 08:03, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :I've noticed it with Ganon as well. If you ask me, I think it has something to do with Template:Featured. Edit the page and remove the template and it will look fine, which makes me believe it's that template screwing things up. ::Hmmm.... although the article shows up fine in the 'Show Preview' page, it still clutters up on the actual article itself, regardless of whether or not the Featured Article template is on it or not. --Altar 18:31, 20 June 2007 (UTC) So we're not the only ones with this problem, other Wikia have it as well. Apparently, The problem seems to be caused by wikiwyg stuff inserted into the cached version of the article. Adding add ?action=purge to the URL fixes it for now I believe.--Richard (Talk - ) 13:03, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Well this dreaded glitch is back for me again, which is strange because although someone said they had the same problem for the Ganondorf page I cant see it messed up on that page.--ShutUpNavi 17:13, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :Never mind, I fixed it.--ShutUpNavi 17:22, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Undoing Edit I was browsing and noticed someone had removed everything and replaced it with NO U It was either a very bad edit or an intentional defacing. So I undid it. If i was in Error Sorry Kahn iceay 07:08, 23 January 2008 (UTC) What happened? Umm... sorry to post my question here but this is the page it directed me to. hey um i have a friend who told me there was a page here for the Bmb finishes: Hero of time. i tyed it in and there was nothing.this frind shares my account on this so he may have made the page and told me about it then it got deleted or something. can you let me know where the mess up came from? well thanks but that really doewn't awnswer my question. i am talking about the indi fan film "Hero Of Time" by bmb finishes, not Link's title. but thanx for writting back and awnsering me anyway. Other Kirby reference In Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, during the last boss he gets the "Master" ability, which lets him wield a sword. Think about it. well...the original sword ability makes homage to LoZ already, So I doubt it. Ocarina of Time description Why is the OoT description so much more detailed than the rest? Xykeb Zraliv 17:34, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Original Hero to this type of pedia so i was reading the article and it says OoT Link is the original hero. That doesnt seem right. After reading alot of articles i found out you dont need sources or any of that, but should/can i edit this? He never seemed, or was really hinted to being the First Link in the LoZ timeline. If anything I figured Minish Cap Link would be first (with intro to Elzo a.k.a. the hat).--SxeFluff 08:27, 30 June 2008 (UTC) wait, nevermind. i read about how OoT had been stated to be the start of series, hehe...whoops. The war of bound chest and Ezlo had me thinking otherwise. But wow, i love this place.keep it up --SxeFluff 09:00, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Fanart Please don't add any! midnaslave 00:49, 8 July 2008 (UTC) How many Links? *Exactly how many Links are there in the Zelda series so? --Kid Sonic 04:14, 30 July 2008 (UTC) *There was: **Zelda 1 & 2 **LTTP & Link's Awakening **OOT & MM **FS & MC **WW & PH **TP Are OOA/OOS separate or related to any of the Zelda games? --Kid Sonic 21:34, 8 August 2008 (UTC) no body probly cares anymore but the oracles are seperate to all othere zelda games since the dialouge sugeasts that link and zelda have never met before Oni Dark Link 15:40, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Chibi Image ^^ Titles In-Universe Justt so you all know I will be loging in at sometime, just not today. Is there any way possible to (1. Make this page have just a bit more detail (I can help) and (2. Make more like an In-Universe page. I would like to do this to all the pages but figured I'd ask about this page first. Please respond soon, if I need to discuss somewhere else (like a forum) please give me a link to it on this page. Thanks for taking time to listen to me. Soon to be member :Despite being an obvious Wikipedia spork to begin with, I'd say it's pretty in-universe by now. Also, what do you mean with "a bit more detail"? The entries all cover Link and his role in the games. I can't see much missing from the article...anyway, always nice to have a new member! --AuronKaizer( ) 15:56, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I know there is detail but not about the first two games (although maybe there's not much to tell) and Twilight Princess doesn't speek of how Link beat Ganondorf or how he saved Hyrule or how the game ended it needs more info. O.K. then, can I move the history of the character to the top pretty, pretty please? I will be a member next time I sign in. Please respond soon. Almost New Member Link = Left in German, Link is left-handed. Coincidence? I've had this conversation with people before; whether Link's name refers to his left-handedness or not, as Link is the German word for left in its adjectival form. I've also been told, though, that it was an old nickname that Shigeru used to use. Can anyone shed any light on this? (By the way, nice Wiki. I'll register in a bit.) : ive something else to add. its quite padantic though. miyamoto isnt a lefty. he's ambidextrous but prefers his left over right (yeah go leftys. see my user page for more details) Oni Dark Link 11:37, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Links is also Dutch for left. But its prob just coincidence. Apperance While surfing the web I noticed something. I was going through youtube and noticed that there was this video of this old show called the powerpuff girls and this one scene it showed the town mayor playing OoT. Should't that be in the Cameo Apperances section or something? Think ABOUT it... protected i know why this page has been protected (i was the one who reverted most of the vandalism) and am just wondering is it fully protected? does it need to be fully protected if semi-protection will stop vandals. Oni Dark Link 13:36, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry that was my fault, didn't know what the standard was, and since registered users had been vandalizing it too, I fully protected it for a few days.—'Triforce' 14 18:12, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I've vandalized Link seven times. Nobody can stop me. :Block him now. Before he can strike. Metroidhunter32 19:26, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Link Mii images yeah turns out i completely screwed up the oracles images. could some one try get them the right size. i fear myself trying to do so. Oni Dark Link 11:30, 10 June 2009 (UTC) 18:13, 18 July 2009 (UTC)18:13, 18 July 2009 (UTC)~~ Age, I noticed that Link's page always says that The Hero of Time is around the age of 9-11. This, however, is proven wrong by The Windwaker. Nintendo confirmed Toon Link to be 12 years old. (Which somehow isn't in his profile) In the intro of Wind Waker it tells the story about what happend. It basicly says "When the boys reach a certain age. They will get Green clothes" Toon Link is , again 12, and turned 12 on that day. This also confirms that the Hero of Time is 12. And thus 19 as a Adult. Majora's Mask takes place several months after Ocarina of Time. According to the official manual. Even SSBB confirms that Toon Link is 12. Yet I see it getting changed every time. Why? I made this topic to let you guys see my point of view. And the reason why I edit the Link page to do that. If you want more info. Then reply. Thank you for listening. ~Dark_Gamer i am very sure it doesn't mention links age in wind waker. besides even if it did wind waker is one game. if his age is revealed in it that doesnt mean he is that age in all games. as far as i know the only place where links age is mentioned is on the TP trading cards and their cannon is debatable. Oni Link 11:36, 23 June 2009 (UTC) o and the adventure of link mannual. that says hes sixteen. approaching his sixteenth birthday. what does that mean. is he 16 or 15? apporaching means he hasnt got there yet but it means he is near it. and some amount of time could of passed before the game starts. Oni Link 16:28, 23 June 2009 (UTC) it says he noticed it and then traveled to the north palace which could take some amount of time Oni Link 16:38, 23 June 2009 (UTC) his age is a tricky thing but being 15 definetly makes him a young link and not an adult link. that needs to be changed on the page. ill do so now. looks like you alreday fixed it Oni Link 16:48, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Now, Too begin with this, Here is his SSBB throphy (Yes, A game from Nintendo, and thus canon) "Link as he appeared in The Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass, with big eyes and an expressive face. He lived peacefully on Outset Island until a bird captured his little sister, and he came to her rescue. In The Wind Waker, he had to crawl, press up to walls, and the like. His green clothes were worn on his 12th birthday and are the lucky outfit of the hero of legend." The Hero of Legend in this case is the Hero of Time. Now, lets go back to the intro of the Windwaker. "When boys reach a certain age, they will get the green clothes the Hero of Time had when he started his adventure." As in a short summary. I didn't say Every Link is 12. But OOT/MM and WW Link are. And Again, not only brawl. But I seriously know that Nintendo confirmed Toon Link to be 12 somewhere. ~Dark_Gamer. your wrong about one point. they dont give boys green cloths when they get to the age of the hero (for starters how would they know the age of the hero when we have so much trouble figuring it out). young boys are given green cloths when they come of age. which means theyre old enough to be called a man which is very young in some cultures. Oni Link 11:01, 24 June 2009 (UTC) o and brawl is not cannon. otherwise we'd be trying to figure out where to fit it in the time line along with making pages for mario and smaus. It got Canon information about somethings. Unlike the manga, Brawl is made by Nintendo himself. And I am sure they mean the Hero of Time's age when they are talking about "comming on age." Remember that we are talking about Hyrule. The Hero of Time is a legendary person there. And the whole "They can't know it, it happend 100's years ago." Argument is really dull... Nintendo isn't going that deep with it. ~Dark_Gamer but they dont know. the opening even says everybody forgot. Oni Link 14:53, 24 June 2009 (UTC) i dont see the connection we do know most of the facts of the iliad (while its impossable to know whats factual about the odyssey). Oni Link 15:48, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Ummm, well, the way I see it is that basically the Links are all mostly different ages when they start out. I don't think that the boys of Outset Island getting green clothes on their 12th birthdays has anything to do with how old OOT Link is. The only point of the clothes is to hope that the boys are going to be as brave as the Hero of Time, etc. etc. I'm more of the coming of age mind...or maybe they knew that the Hero of Time was young and so picked a young age they thought was appropriate. Maybe I'm just rambling and this comment was kind of pointless, but... Aerwyn Caladhiel Elena Telcontar Aerwyn Caladhiel Elena Telcontar 18:13, 18 July 2009 (UTC) 18:13, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Link's age in child and adult timeline are 10 and 17. Why do you insist its 12 and 19? Cococrash11 The wind waker people dosen't even know how old is Link in OOT its like 100 years ago they just have a rough estimate around 10,12,17, and19. He was 17 in adult Link but the people think adult Link looks like 12 instead of 17. The Legend said he's a green clothes kid but in fact he is 17 years old. But in OOT the Kokiri people and child Link are 10 years old and the game even mention it. Maybe the people in Winda waker had the age thing all wrong. Child Link is 10 years old and Adult Link is 17 years old and Wind Waker Link is 12 and Twilight Ptincess Link is 17. Cococrash11 the only game to ever officaly give Link an age is Zelda II. End of this story. Oni Link 18:40, November 10, 2009 (UTC) In Twilgiht Princess and Wind Waker game guide they are 17 and 12. Now its end of story. Cococrash11 :they are not offical. game guides (even the ones stated to be offical) are full of mistakes. Oni Link 20:25, November 10, 2009 (UTC)